dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Charlie
Razor Charlie was a antagonist who first appeared in the first film of the film series. He was a bartender and a vampire working at the Titty Twister. He has a twin brother named Eddie and was staked by Sex Machine. History 1913 He is working at the La Tetilla del Diablo as a bartender and was telling Ambrose Bierce and the Newlies the establishment is closed. They say they want a room for all night and he gets them beverages. Afterwards, he's confronted by Johnny Madrid about his friend eating his horse and it's soon revealed what the establishment is filled with. He turns into his vampire form and witnesses Santánico Pandemonium become a full vampire. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He is seen working as a bartender still in 1996 and he is asked for some beverages by Seth, but he is refused. Jacob comes in to his aid and tells him he drives a truck or vehicle similar to one. He welcomes them and brings their drinks to them. He, Chet Pussy and Big Emilio confront the brothers, but all three are shot. They then reveal themselves to be vampires and Charlie begins feeding on other people. He confronts Sex Machine and fights him, but he is pulled off his feet on the pool table and is staked through the heart with a pool stick, melting away in the process. Physical Appearance He has a tall stature and a muscular build. When he took his shirt off, it's shown he has multiple tattoos on his chest. He has medium length, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a some tattoos on his arms. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt and black pants. Back in 1913, he wore a red shirt with a dark vest on. He also had long, dark brown hair during the time. Personality He has a serious attitude and can be pleasant when the situation is asked for it. He is aggressive especially when his vampiric nature shows. Back in 1913, he is shown to be more friendly, but carried a mysterious attitude to him. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Charlie has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Charlie can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Charlie is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Charlie is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Razor Charlie.jpg Razor 2.jpg Razor 1.png Razor 2.png Razor 3.png Razor 4.png RazorCharliemovie.png Name *'Charlie' is a unisex name and comes from English origin. From the Old English "ceorl", which means "man". It's also a diminutive form of Charles. Trivia *He can speak English, French, Latin and one other language. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased